


[all嘎]Wedding Day

by wherever_never_forever



Category: all嘎 - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherever_never_forever/pseuds/wherever_never_forever
Summary: ⚠️嘎性转⚠️强暴⚠️3v1都是假的 为了黄而黄 我有罪
Relationships: all嘎
Kudos: 7





	[all嘎]Wedding Day

时值盛夏，骄阳烈烈，日光打在丝绸质地的白帘幕、浪漫纯洁的白玫瑰上，与茵茵绿草交映着，刺眼得让人不适。不过，在场的没有人把自己的目光从今天草坪婚礼的两位主角那里挪开。身着白色西服套装的新郎高大俊朗，风度翩翩。层层厚重白纱围裹的新娘则眉目深邃，身形玲珑有致。任谁见了也要赞一句天作之合。

徐开骋和阿云嘎是大学认识的。那时他们参加同一届创业比赛，又分别在两支实力强劲的队伍中，相互之间有竞争也有交流，结下情谊也在情理之中。短暂的交集过后他们各自忙于学业、忙于工作，没有再联系过。直到去年，阿云嘎为一些个人原因接受了新公司的跳槽邀请，他们俩才在写字楼下的咖啡厅偶遇，加了微信。

叙叙旧吃吃饭，时间的阻隔并没有将他们之间的距离拉远，处处合拍的两人很快碰撞出了爱情的火花。互相关心，彼此挂念，生活像掉进了蜜糖罐。第n次约会，阿云嘎在海边的沙滩答应了徐开骋突然的求婚。海风徐徐吹着，海水冲刷掉他们写下的誓言，在一个忘情的吻中她想，一定要跟她的开开步入婚姻的殿堂，组成一个幸福的家。

婚礼流程办的很简单，到场的客人却不少。简短的证婚仪式结束，宾客们陆续起身，移步到附近的酒店内享用婚宴，新郎新娘则落在了最后。这主要还是怪阿云嘎，谁叫她这些年工作和生活中待人接物都表现得那样温柔周到，自己又能力强肯吃苦，人缘极好，无人不服。真要说起来，只有一位例外，不过他今天并没有来。

那些一定要前来跟她第一时间送祝福的人群把新郎新娘困住。  
“小嘎呀，这些年也是我看着长大的，不容易，这终于要成家了，小徐要是对你不好，我可不依！”  
“嘎姐，姐夫，我祝你们新婚快乐，百年好合！”  
“那我祝你们早生贵子！俊男靓女，宝宝肯定漂亮得不得了喔。”  
“嘎嘎，你今天真的太漂亮了好吗，仙女下凡不过如此，你绝对是全世界最美的新娘！”  
两人一一谢过。

拖的时间久了，徐开骋低声对她说“你再留一小会儿？好像来不及去房间换衣服了，你直接在那边车上换好吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“我得先进去大厅里盯着，不然长辈们等着急了。你也快去找我。”  
阿云嘎轻轻点了头，到底不愿与新郎分离太久，她也尽力和声细气地催促大家尽快前去用餐。

终于只剩下三个年轻小伙子了，阿云嘎提着婚纱边缓缓往车子的方向走，边微笑着回头对他们说“快去吃喜宴，你们的祝福我都收到啦～”  
穿着高跟鞋在草坪上走路并不容易，她想，要是她的新郎这会儿能搀住她就好了。  
没想到这三个小伙子也慢慢跟着，那个皮肤稍黑、戴着耳钉项链的cool boy跟她聊起来“哎嘎姐，新婚快乐啊！”  
“谢谢，谢谢～”  
“您还记得我们吗，我是阿黄，这是朋朋，那是超儿，去年我们在您那实习，烦您费了不少心呢。”  
“是呀姐，虽然现在不在一个公司了，我们还是想着您，你不会不欢迎我们吧。”  
阿云嘎带过的实习生不计其数，这会儿她使劲想也没有印象了，抱歉地说“不好意思，实在想不起来了。呃…不过你们既然来了，就是我尊贵的客人，怎么可能会不欢迎呢。快去吃饭吧，多吃点！我换换衣服随后就到～”她拉开车门往里钻。

这瞬间，小伙子们却抢先一步迅速坐进车里，扯住她的四肢，将她放在车后座上。危险的气息在空气中悄然蔓延，但这一切实在太突然，阿云嘎也懵懵的“你们干嘛啊…快放开我！我可要生气…”最后的音节还没放出来，小眼睛男生就捧住那妆容精致的小脸，狠狠地吻狠狠地吮，她的声音只剩呜呜噎噎。阿黄勾起嘴角盯着她说“姐，那我们就按你以前教我们的，话不多说直接干，好不好？”他钻进层层叠叠圣洁的白纱裙中，将修长白皙的双腿压成M型，牙齿隔着内裤来回轻咬着她柔嫩的小蒂，仿佛这才是他今天要享用的午餐。

阿云嘎只能剧烈地挣扎，但没能持续太久。她为了在婚礼上展现自己最好的身材，从昨天到现在一口饭都没有吃。再加上盛夏正午的车内，温高异常，她多挣几下就觉得自己中暑了，很快失去力气，全然任人摆布了。

纱裙被掀上去，屄里涌出的水已经沾湿了内裤薄薄的布料。阿黄把它褪下来，又扒开自己的裤子，弹出粗长的性器。朋朋趁机往屄里插进自己的手指，开始快速搅弄。  
“哇，姐你里面好多水好多水，好嫩！”他故意用夸张的语气说道，手下的动作越来越快。  
身体的禁锢已经让她难受，下体又被如此亵玩，她羞愤的小脸红扑扑，皱成一团，发出短促的尖叫。只可惜车子外面的人早就走光了，也没有人在炎日下逗留，她甜媚的嗓音只不过是他们欲望的催化剂。

“去去去，快把你的爪子拿开。”  
阿黄拍开朋朋的手就果断将上翘的性器操进了那红嫩湿润的小穴，刹那碾过紧致温暖的甬道，上下两人都喘出了声。超儿见状也不再等待，停下舔咬她柔软酥胸上的红果子，释放出自己的阴茎，填进阿云嘎的口腔深处。  
“啊…啊…唔嗯…”  
上下都开始缓慢抽插，两个男孩舒服得头皮发麻，不停地倒吸气，阿云嘎却只堪堪发出哑了声的呻吟，温热的嗓子眼吞两下超儿的肉棒，就要努力地吸一大口空气来遏制窒息感。妆已经花了，头纱被丢掉，原本花了心思做的新娘盘发在这场剧烈的运动中散开来，有几缕浸透了汗水黏在脸侧、脖颈。她抽噎着不住地喘，眼神愈发迷离。

朋朋撸动着自己的性器催促道“哎，黄子你好了没，受不了了！我也要进去！”  
阿黄抽空从兜里扔给他一管润滑，边摇着头喘边艰难地说“我出不来了…唉…好紧好舒服，你从后边进吧。”  
已然抑制不住自己体内情欲的猛兽，朋朋只好骂骂咧咧地照做，从后面把她放在自己身上，掰开肥浪的臀肉。晕眩中阿云嘎感到自己后面那从未用过的地方正在被什么冰凉而坚硬的东西开拓。

“嘶…哈啊！”被箍着身体捅开后穴时，一声低吼从阿云嘎的嗓子眼中冒了出来。那根发烫的棍子缓缓往里探，终于彻底抻开了她美好身体下面的另一处秘境，开始不住地套弄。

都是血气方刚的小年青，不知轻重，技巧和经验不够，只知道一个劲地撞。尽管阿云嘎的前后穴都已开拓过，但她心理上是抗拒的，小穴很容易变干涩。下体被火辣辣的摩擦，疼痛盖过快感，难堪的感觉席卷她全部的意志，睁开眼睛看到的却是黑白电视雪花屏的画面。

太快太深了，阿云嘎的身体开始应激性地发抖。超儿感受到不住痉挛的身体，叹了口气，还是决定先抽出来，用自己的大手包住她的小手继续抚摸和撸动自己的性器。她的小嘴巴合不上了似的，露出一对兔牙，盈盈的含露目麻木地盯着远处，叫人无法不心生怜爱。

“噢……天哪…姐的里面真的太爽了，怪不得咱哥惦记。”  
“…你少说两句就硬不起来是不是？”  
“你才硬不起来！”

前后穴被撑满着、翻动着，两根肉棒交替磨着，她几乎要翻上白眼。  
“呃…啊……不要……不要了…”无意识的呻吟声、车厢的起伏声、肉体相撞的拍打声，于她是无边的痛苦，对于男孩们来说则是色欲靡靡的盛宴。

“快到了…哈啊……我快到了”阿黄掐住阿云嘎的细腰，使劲往小穴里冲撞几下便抽出来，把点点白浊射在了她白嫩的大腿根处。随后，超儿和朋朋也释放了出来，在她身上留下自己的记号。

太过狼狈，漂亮的婚纱被拉扯得不成样子，红肿的穴口暴露在空气中，他们临走前还往最深处塞进了一颗活力四射的跳蛋。

“这…可怎么…办呀…”阿云嘎终于失去了最后一丝意识，昏了过去。

“刚刚都怪你黄子！非要我进后面！那些白纱扎死我了好吗！”  
“草，你这人怎么不懂感恩呢？后面是不是比前面紧多了？你不要恩将仇报好不好。”  
“行了，你俩少在这得了便宜还卖乖。”  
“话说回来，这活干的真是又爽又刺激哈，你们说他跟嘎姐到底啥关系，我咋想不明白呢……”


End file.
